Interrupted Senses ON HIATUS
by MillenniumRains69
Summary: Shindou finds himself in the hospital not being able to walk anymore, his memories of his accident are far from the truth. Kirino is a physicaltherapist is training and is offered a new patient to cure but it's someone he knows really well. Guess who it is. [RanTaku]
1. Chapter 1 Crashing Waves

_A new shitty story I know, but I was excited about doing something like this so it might get better in the following chapters._

_I do not own anything, the characters belong to Level-5._

* * *

Chapter one: Crashing Waves

"Come on sleepyhead" Shindou growled and pushed Tsurugi's waterbed to make it move. "Tsurugi..." he sighed again, "do you want to miss the powerboat?" Tsurugi opened one eye and turned on his other side before mumbling "... why don't you ask Tenma?" Shindou opened the door to the balcony of the hotel they slept in for the past two weeks. He pulled the hair tie out which he wore at night here to prevent his hair to fall in his neck because it wasn't already warm enough. His sigh was soft but audible. "He wanted to go to the city and buy a few things. Growing up, he was talking about."

Shindou blew some air. "It's weird, he didn't want to go kite surfing with us but he does want to go on the power boat." Tsurugi seemed to have fallen asleep again and Shindou pulled the blankets away. The only thing was that this wasn't a problem for Tsurugi because it was already really warm. "You leave me no choice." Shindou mumbled and walked to the bathroom.

Tsurugi wasn't really sleeping at all and to his surprise he felt that his ear became wet and a part of his hair too. _There was water is his ear! _He shot up and as soon as he saw Shindou, slapped the cup of water out of his hand. He rushed out of his bed and grabbed the cup of water or what was left of it. He took a few steps to the smaller boy who was now begging for mercy and opened his mouth to curse a "you little..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence as his phone rang, sent a death glare to Shindou and sat down on the bed. He kept his eyes on Shindou while picking up the call. "Nii-san?" Shindou walked to the closet and pulled his swimming suit out of it. He also grabbed a towel from the balcony where their beach towels dried last night and threw one at Tsurugi, who grabbed it with one hand.

Tsurugi held his hand on his phone to prevent his brother from hearing stupid things Shindou could possibly say at this moment. "Yes? No that's Shindou, we're going to go kite surfing today. Yes again yeah." Shindou slipped into the bathroom and Tsurugi threw the pillow after him. "Of course I'm careful and you know that."

A few minutes later Tsurugi was still on the phone and Shindou stormed out of the bathroom. He was wearing his dark grey with white swimming pants and his matching sports shirt which also had a shade of dark blue. "I'm already going to SunSet, I'll meet you there later." He said to Tsurugi before he opened the door.

"Hold on a second" Tsurugi told his brother and stood up. "Don't forget to use this" he remembered his roommate while throwing the solar cream at him. Shindou caught it but accidentally dropped it again. Tsurugi smirked at the brunette. "The Gods punish you right away." Shindou sighed when he picked it up again. "Really funny."

Before Tsurugi let Shindou go he looked at the time. It was almost half past six so the breakfast room wasn't open yet. "Where are you going to eat?" He inquired. Shindou jumped from the one to the other leg and shrugged. "I don't know, probably at SunSet." Tsurugi smiled before he closed the door. "Good luck putting out our kites." Shindou exclaimed something on the other side but Tsurugi didn't pay attention to it anymore.

The sand was still a bit cool in the morning as Shindou stepped through it, leaving small holes in the loose sand with his feet. There already were a few people on the beach. The gate of Tsunami's Beach &amp; Surf shop was open but Shindou didn't see the man himself. He walked around until he saw him laying on the floor of the kitchen. _Probably had a party last night._ Shindou wasn't really fond of those beach parties, he only stayed because Tenma and Tsurugi liked it.

But back to business. A firm punch on the countermade the salmon haired man wake up. He lifted his head and saw someone who was leaning on the counter. Tsunami smiled, "Yo. Shindou dude. What can I do for you?" He stood up quickly and looked around in his kitchen. "Are you open?" Shindou asked him. Tsunami yawned, "uhm, yes. We're open."

A little while later Shindou pulled a kite and a surfboard out of Tsunami's storage from which he hired them. He passed Tsunami, who exclaimed something to him. Shindou turned around to him. "Be careful!" Tsunami said and Shindou held his thumb up before he headed to the sea.

Putting out his kite wasn't something really difficult. Only if you were alone and there was a lot of wind. Shindou fasted the harness around his waist and looked at the sea. Tsunami told him that this was a perfect kite surfing day. There was enough wind and the sea was not that calm. The only problem were the seagulls. They were literally everywhere.

Shindou was a bit startled when two strong hands ran through his hair. He jumped up and covered his hair. The boy in front of him smirked, "it's still dry." Shindou cursed under his breath. "Tsurugi, I haven't even had the time." He said while pushing the other male, this caused the key of Shindou's board – which kept his feet attached to it – to fall off. None of them really noticed because they were busy enough.

After some time Tsurugi pushed Shindou to the sea for annoying him when he was on the phone and listened to the brunette who was begging for mercy. Just at the moment he would push Shindou under, Tsurugi came with a request. "I won't push you in the water if you help me, understand?"

Some time later the two were ready for action. Shindou had helped Tsurugi with his kite and was the first to lay his board down in the sea. Tsurugi did the same and looked as Shindou pointed to the sky. "There are really much seagulls." Tsurugi nodded uninterested, "yeah, so what? It's not like they'll be in our way."

The brunette hushed as he quickly fastened his feet to the board. "Are you tired?" Tsurugi mentioned and Shindou pushed him while mumbling "why would I?"

"Say, Tsurugi." Shindou said suddenly. "If you had to choose between your legs and your eyes, which would you choose?" Tsurugi raised his eyebrow. "Why the heck do you ask that?" Shindou shrugged, "I just wanted to know." Tsurugi sighed softly before he fastened his legs to the board. "I prefer my legs." Of course he did, from all that happened with his brother. Shindou wished he never asked it. "I'm most happy with my eyes," he then said quietly. Tsurugi patted his back and sent him a blink. "Be careful with what you're wishing."

Not much later Shindou and Tsurugi were busy to tame the waves and showing each other what they could. The trio always made a little match of it; who could make the best tricks. The loser had to buy the winners a treat but now Tenma wasn't with them so the two had a fifty-fifty chance. Not that the match was going really well because the two were only giving each other bad marks since they didn't want to buy something for the other. If Tenma was there, it was okay to give others high marks when you weren't last since there were three of them.

At a certain moment, Tsurugi crashed into the waves during a trick and Shindou almost ran him over but only hit the line with his board. "Hey!" Tsurugi shouted "are you trying to kill me?!" Shindou slowed down and looked at Tsurugi who was laying in the water. He stopped and hung with his back into the sea. Tsurugi lifted the line and glared at Shindou before loosen his feet and walking back to the beach. This was followed by Shindou who also loosen his feet.

Shindou was bent over his board when Tsurugi pushed his back with his foot, causing Shindou to fall into the sand. He immediately turned to the blue-haired man. "What are you so reared about?" These said with a voice everyone should be afraid of. Shindou spit the sand out and looked at the larger male who was furious. "I'm not reared. Why should I be reared?" Tsurugi said something Shindou could hear and sent him another glare. "I don't know but do something to it! Didn't you see me laying there?!"

Their attention was caught by an idiot who was standing on the powerboat, waving and screaming their names. "God damn it Tenma!" Tsurugi shouted to the idiot. Shindou let out a small chuckle, "so this is what he has been doing." Tsurugi nodded and pointed at Shindou while walking to the direction of the boat. "Don't think I'm finished with you."

Tenma joined Tsurugi and Shindou after they got his gear from Tsunami's storage. Tsurugi left Shindou alone for the time being and they restarted their match. Tenma didn't question about what happened since Tsurugi forbade him to go on the powerboat another time this day.

Shindou was in the lead when a strong wind started blowing. He held his ropes tight to keep control over his kite. Tsurugi and Tenma also seemed to have some difficulty with their kites. A strong gust pulled Shindou up high into the air. This was the perfect chance to do his final trick and beat them, but he couldn't. He was paralysed at the sight. Dark grey big clouds appeared in the sky and the sea seemed like it was getting rougher each second. Shindou clenched his fists around the ropes and looked down.

If he didn't, he could have seen the seagull which was flying in his way. The gull flew against his kite board and - because the key didn't protect it- one of the buckles shot open. The kite board slid off his feet and fell into the sea. Tenma looked up at his senior and screamed his senior's name - though no one heard it. Shindou descended really fast and as his feet touched the salt water again, he saw the groynes looming up in front of his eyes.

Tsurugi and Tenma held their breath when they saw their friend colliding with the groynes. Tenma knew enough, he grabbed the ropes and quickly made his way to Shindou. Tsurugi stopped him. "No Tenma! The stream is too strong, do you want the same to happen to yourself?" Tenma turned his head and looked from the place where Shindou just collided with the wooden pillars to Tsurugi – who was a few metres away from him. "Shikashi Tsurugi! If I don't do something-" "What?!" Tsurugi shouted back. "I can't hear you. There's too much wind!" Tenma cleared his throat, "if I don't do something, he'll die!" He screamed back. "Yeah" Tsurugi said cold. "And you too if you go there!"

The strong stream by the groynes pulled Shindou further down until his gear was stuck between two pillars. His mouth was slightly opened and his lungs slowly filled themselves with water. His eyes closed when his brain couldn't get enough oxygen anymore to keep him conscious.

* * *

_Pff okay, maybe you expected it to be bad, but now this bad._

_Please leave a review with what you think of it and what you think that will happen [I would like to know that]_

_I'm sorry it had to happen but otherwise I couldn't make this story._

_R&amp;R_


	2. Chapter 2 Heartbeats

Chapter two: Heartbeats

The muffled echoes of footsteps sounded through the hallways. They accelerated when they went around the corner and slowed down until the echoes became silent in from of a closed door. Tsurugi looked up at the glowing sign above the door. 'In operation' was written. He sighed and turned around to walk back to the waiting room and sat down on one of the chairs.

A few hours ago Tenma hadn't been listening to him and one way or another he was glad about that. The brunette had ignored him in the end and Tsurugi knew that if he didn't, Shindou had drown by now.

'But.'

'Was it worth it?'

Now he laid there in that room on a cold table, cut open and in a critique condition.

After Tenma had made his way to Shindou then, he cut the ropes of Shindou's harness and dragged him back to the shore with Tsurugi by his side, who only knew half what was happening. Only when the trauma helicopter landed on the parking area, the thought that Shindou wouldn't get there in time, reached him.

Tsurugi sat there hours in the waiting room, unconsciously making up worst case scenarios, only to be relieved if the surgeons tell him about his condition. Everything should go back to how it was before. He'd wait and Shindou would walk out of the surgery room with a big smile on his face. Tsurugi had convinced himself about that.

Where was Tenma? Did something happen to him? He would only go to him parents who lived nearby and he would come straight to the hospital after that. Tsurugi looked at the clock which hung on the wall of the waiting room. The ticking of it made him more and more nervous every time.

What if...

No.

Tenma could handle that storm of a few hours ago, he knew that good enough. But close to the groynes was a really strong stream. If it pulled you along it could easily break your legs. Very few who found themselves in that situation came out alive.

Tenma had managed to pull Shindou up by the power of his kite after he freed him. Otherwise they both had drowned by now. Tsurugi moved to the tip of his chair and rested his head on his hands. He managed to hold the crying under his surface but couldn't suppress a little sob.

His brother who suffered from mild paraplegia had been in therapy the last years and was almost on his previous level. They told them that the ability to walk which he built up, could go to waste from one moment to another. The doctors warned them enough. They knew it. Then why was the shock so impacting yesterday morning? When his brother told him that it was all for nothing and they had to start all over again. From the scratch.

The nerves in Yuuichi's spinal chord were damaged, but not cut completely. Because of that he could get back the sense in his legs after a long row op operations. And now this had to happen?

Mean while in the surgery room the lead surgeon lifted his head and took a second to look at his work. They managed to fix the fracture in his left lower leg, but the fracture in his right upper one looked far worse. Not to mention the broken back of his patient. The Anaesthesiologist checked his instruments again and nodded to the lead surgeon. "This is going to be a long night" he mentioned. The lead surgeon sighed, "we'll have to be careful even though it's late. Fuyuka, give me the next plate." Kudou Fuyuka, the new assistant surgeon reached for another metal plate. She handed it over to the lead surgeon without saying a word. She knew that if she would, they would lose time and that was the last thing they wanted. What Fuyuka didn't know, was that she was operating a former patient of hers. She watched as the lead surgeon fastened the metal plate on the patient's femur of his right leg.

Tsurugi sighed and flipped open his mobile phone to look if he got a missed call or a text message from Yuuichi or Tenma since he put his phone on zero volume. It was now half past five in the morning and until now no sign of Tenma. Tsurugi tried to remember everything to hold. Like a ritual or something. He needed something to get him back in the real world.

Someone came into the waiting room and then walked to Tsurugi like he knew him. Because Tsurugi's eyes were still fixated on his phone he didn't hear the stranger. Someone called a name. Once. Twice. Tenma looked up when he realized the voice called _him_.

It didn't take really long for Tsurugi to recognize from who the voice was. It made him angry. It wasn't that the voice made him angry. No, not at all. It was the owner.

A brunet appeared in the waiting room. "Tsurugi!" he exclaimed when he saw the taller male. But as the brunette wanted to embrace him Tsurugi pushed him back and shouted at him. "Why did it take so long?!" He yelled. "Why didn't you text me back?! I was worried about you Tenma!" The latter backed a bit off at these words. "You don't have to shout it into my ear. There are other people here." He said calm. Tsurugi was surprised by the suddenly adult-like act of his younger friend and shut his mouth. Instead, he took Tenma to the corridor with the O.R.s.

The lead surgeon frowned. Nine hours had passed since they started the surgery and there didn't seem to come an end to it. They managed to stabilize their patient's legs and now made their way to his broken back. Fuyuka made the preparations to stabilize the next fracture. She looked at the head surgeon and whispered. "Is he going to make it through the night?" She asked him. The circulation nurse shrugged and answered for the head surgeon. "His heartbeat is low and he's really cold. If he even makes it through the night, he has a long way to go." Fuyuka lowered her head, she knew that there were emergency operations like these. But it was always difficult. "Yes" the head surgeon concluded. "If he makes it through, he'll probably never be able to walk again. But we're professionals. We've got to keep our heads or we will never be able to save him in the first place."

okay so that was quite a shitty short chapter

my special thanks go to KonohaFox for correcting it first / please don't get mad at me because I didn't change everything /

please leave a review with what you think of it and such

I accept everything

... at least if they're not hate messages or something O.o

FortissimoMaestro over and out -


	3. Chapter 3 Wounded Memories

Chapter three: Wounded Memories

Black patches floated in front of his eyes when he tried to open them. His head felt like someone tried to split in into two with a stone. All colours came into his brain when he moved his head a bit. No, today wasn't Shindou's best day. He grasped the blankets when the pain in his body reached his consciousness and took a few shallow breaths.

Slowly directing his hand to his stomach which his normal sleeping position was, he felt a hard surface. As his fingers touched it he discovered it was a plaster. It was wrapped around his waist and covered his back. Annoyed by the corset he moved to a more comfortable position. Only to be horrified by the fact he couldn't feel or move his legs.

In his shocked state he pulled the oxygen mask off his face and his eyes shot open. Shindou saw the ceiling of his room for just a few seconds before the pain inflicted his body due to his abrupt movements and his sight got blurred before it pulled him back into silence and darkness.

Kirino stood up from his chair in the classroom as the bell rang and made his way to the door. Sishimaru Togou, a classmate of his joined him and walked next to him. "Ne, Kirino-san." He began. "Have you heard of that new patient who will arrive tomorrow?" Kirino hushed. _What did he want from him? He didn't have much with that guy, he never really talked to him so why now out of a sudden? They got new patients every now and then, why was this one so special?_

"It seems he's famous. I guess you've heard of the Shindou family?" Sishimaru asked. Kirino's interest increased but he made sure he didn't show it. "Yeah, once heard of. Not that it's one of our business because we're only students."

Their homeroom teacher appeared and beckoned Kirino. The latter said goodbye to his classmate and walked to the door.

"What did you want to discuss with me, Makoshima sensei?" Kirino asked when he entered the room of his homeroom teacher. Makoshima sat down on his chair and beckoned Kirino to do the same. As he sat down his teacher scanned through a pile of folders and eventually pulled on out. He put it down on the table in front of him. There was a name of another hospital on it so far Kirino could see. It was the Inazuma Hospital.

Curiosity increasing, Kirino looked at his teacher again. In his head begging for answers.

"We've got a call from the Inazuma Hospital that we will get a new patient starting from tomorrow." Makoshima said slowly – too slow for Kirino's opinion. "Maybe our best pupil wants to take the pleasure." Kirino crossed his arms. "I don't know." He looked desperate at the folder. "Can I take a look to know who I'll be treating if I do it?" His hands almost shaking to grasp it from the table.

"Yeah sure, it's good to know your patient." Makoshima said and shove the folder towards Kirino who had difficulties not pull in out of the other's hands. When he finally managed to take it, he turned the front page. His eyes grew in horror as he read the report.

_Shindou Takuto_

_Place of birth: Tokyo_

_Date of birth: 19/02/1998_

_Insurance no.: 234182635_

_Thoracal Paraplegia stage 6; thoracal fracture th6_

_Fracture tibia L, fracture femur R_

_Further treatment needed_

Kirino closed the folder, he didn't want to read any more of it. He knew what all of it meant. His ex-best friend had paraplegia. Not a mild paraplegia, but th6, which meant he couldn't use or feel both his legs anymore. Not to mention the fractures in his left and right legs. He couldn't feel these fractures anymore, but Kirino knew that the phantom pain was way worse than that. It made you feel pain in body parts you aren't able to feel anymore.

"I'll take the job." Kirino said after putting the folder back on the table. He didn't want anyone else to touch his former friend. Maybe it was egoistic, but he just couldn't let it.

There was only one problem. Kirino and Shindou weren't friends anymore, they got in fights more and more at middle school and eventually didn't talk to each other at the end of their third year. He hadn't seen Shindou ever since they graduated. Kirino had been thinking about it, denying it. _His best friends couldn't possibly abandon him, right?_ Kirino really thought Shindou would come to him after they graduated, saying that it was just a phase and nothing changed at all. But Shindou didn't, he just disappeared and nobody heard of him. Not even Tenma or Tsurugi.

"Alright then, he'll arrive tomorrow so I'll give you some other things." Makoshima mumbled as he searched through the folder in his desk. "Here it is" he said as he gave a map to Kirino. "And I have to copy this so if you would like to wait here?" He added. Kirino flipped open the folder. "I don't mind at all."

When his teacher closed the door Kirino feverishly opened the folder. A stencil fell out and landed in front of Kirino's feet.

Behind Kirino a teal haired boy came in. He was one year younger than Kirino and was also in the hospital for studies. Unlike Kirino who specialized in fysiotherapy the other studied for nurse. And by Kirino's surprise he was even good at it. The boy closed the door and raised an eyebrow. "Making a mess again?" He asked and kneed down to pick up the stencil, but Kirino waved him away. "I don't need your help, Kariya" he growled as he put the fallen stencil back in his folder. Kariya rolled his eyes. "Why always so angry? Scolding and pushing won't make your mood any better." He sighed. "With me it does. It actually makes my mood better" Kirino struck back at him. "By the way, what are you even doing here?"  
"Oh." Kariya said. "I had to tell Makoshima that I finished doing Ibuki's bandages and that he can take another look at him now that he's here."  
Ibuki.  
Ibuki.  
Kirino swore he heard that name before, but had pushed it violently out of his thoughts. Ibuki Munemasa, Shindou's new better best friend since they came back from space. Kirino had been jealous, still was.  
He didn't know if the two still had contact and if there was a connection between the hospitalisation of both.  
"Say, Kariya…" he began. "Do you know what happened to Ibuki?"  
On that moment the doorknob twisted and Makoshima appeared at the door. He smiled when he saw Kariya. "Can I help you?" He asked Kirino's junior. Kariya decided to go straight to the point. "Yes, I've finished refreshing Ibuki Munemasa's bandages and I was asked to get you to examine him." The doctor seemed to remember something, handed the copied stencils over to Kirino and mumbled a quick "I'll be right back." He followed Kariya out of the room. And thus Kirino was alone again.

"Ring"  
"Ring"  
Kirino turned his head feverishly to the phone which was laying next to the keyboard. Could he just take it? No maybe it was private. But it could be important. Knowing he couldn't think any longer about it Kirino took the cell phone. "Who is this?" He spoke. It took a moment before the other answered. "This is Kudou Fuyuka from the Inazuma Hospital, who is this?"  
"Uhm. K-Kirino Ranmaru. From the Tokyo State hospital." Kirino stuttered. Fuyuka whispered something to someone apparently next to her. "Did we make a wrong turn? I don't remember your name. Aren't you from the fysiotherapy section?" She asked. Kirino tried not to struggle with his words. "Yes, no I actually am. But I'm just a trainee." On the other side of the line Fuyuka sighed relieved. "Then could you get Makoshima on the line then?" she asked. "For some new information about this new patient." Kirino looked around and realised he still was in his homeroom teacher's office. "I'm afraid I can't at the moment, he's busy with a patient. But I can tell him you called when he gets back."  
"No I'm in a bit of a rush. Can you pass the information to him when you see him?" Fuyuka continued. Kirino sighed, he knew he didn't have a good memory. But he would probably remember the important parts. "Yes" he finally said.  
"Good. Well it's about the new patient, Shindou Takuto. He just woke up and the concussion seems to have done a lot to him. He didn't remember who he was or which day of the week he had the accident. I wanted to inform Makoshima that he could have a shock or get agressive when he arrives at his new location." Fuyuka told him and the two ended the conversation short after that.

The last thing Shindou remembered was water. Being smashed into something. Then nothing, only his heartbeat. Sounding more powerful than ever, but it wasn't. It was probably all in his head.  
Because he had no heartbeat then. People told him he was in hospital but those words never reached him. The painkillers made him sleep almost all the time and his concussion made his head burst with all colours until he closed his eyes and laid still. In either way he was never really awake.

so yeah uhm it's been a while since I updated

[sorry for those lines, I'm very sorry about that]

AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS STORY PLEASE JUST KILL ME IDC

oh and andd

prepare for plottwists x3


	4. Chapter 4: Unreal

I'm very sorry about this ;A; In my head the story would go a little different but I'm okay with this.

Firstly I have to say that I am going to write a sequel if I ever manage to finish this one. Only the sequel will be more adult stuff so yeah x3

anyway I tried to update it at x-mas and well here it's still x-mas [for another day though] so I'm still on time yey

for now please enjoy the story ^~^

Chapter 4: Unreal

One morning Shindou opened his eyes, he noticed something. He actually noticed something for the first time in days. Not that he really liked it since it was his head which hurt like hell, but he was glad he noticed it. It was a symptom that he was actually still alive.

For the first time Shindou took a look around in the room he was in. The walls were cream coloured and the curtains were mint. On the ceiling there was an U-shaped railing with on Shindou's left and right side another pair of curtains which could probably – to Shindou's guess – close if needed.

The room looked really familiar to him but he couldn't place it very well. He didn't get much time to get accustomed to his because a nurse got into his rooms and would tell him that he was going to leave soon.

She opened the door and smiled as she came in. "How are we feeling today?" she asked cheerfully. Shindou groaned and shifted his neck a little. "More or less alive," he mumbled. She nodded and picked a stencil from her map. "That's good because today will be a big day for you!" she smiled and started to explain without even waiting for a reply from Shindou.

"We will have to say goodbye to you here" she paused a second to sniff before she continued, Shindou was confused. _Why was she crying? _Before he could think further she continued, "today since you'll be moved to the Tokyo Academic Hospital where they will help you further with your rehabilitation."

Shindou didn't understand one bit of what she said, only that he was leaving soon. He just nodded in response.

The nurse opened the door. "Assistant surgeon Fuyuka will accompany you during your trip. She will be with you the entire time" she told him while another woman walked into the room. She smiled at Shindou before her expression changed.

"You're..." she whispered.

Kirino was sitting in his hearing college that day. He felt excited but also rather stupid. Yesterday he confessed he took the call which was actually meant for his teacher. To his surprise Makoshima wasn't mad, he laughed and told Kirino that he should be happy it was the Inazuma hospital instead of his wife. Kirino had awkwardly scratched the back of his head and apologized before he left with his head entirely coloured red of shame.

"Kirino" someone tugged his arm. This brought him back to earth and he looked at his classmate. When the girl gave a small nod to the teacher Kirino's head shot up. _Don't daydream in class Ranmaru!_

The teacher pointed at a sentence written on the blackboard. "And, mister Kirino, how is this reflex called again?" This was super easy for him, middle school stuff. The knee jerk reflex, also known as the patellar reflex. It's caused by a small hammer to check the functioning of the nervous system. A little impulse causes the lower leg to kick involuntarily. It's something that goes without the control of your brain.

However, the knee jerk reflex doesn't occur in a few conditions, for example paraplegia where the nerve or nerves in the spinal cord are damaged. The nerves beneath the damaged part are figuratively dead and don't function anymore. That's why people with paraplegia are not able to feel or move their legs.

Shindou shook the hand of his companion. Or at least he tried to. The corset made of plaster around his chest and waist made it almost impossible for him to move any part of him body. His painful head didn't help him either. When he finally succeeded in taking her hand and lightly shaking it with trembling fingers, he couldn't help but notice another thing.

Her warmth reached the skin op his hand palm. It felt like she knew him. Or it seemed like. Her eyes were looking for a sign of recognition in Shindou. This only made him confused. His hands started shaking and so did his eyelids. The woman let go of his hand and Shindou tried to cover his eyes by his hands to stop them from trembling.

The woman didn't look the least surprised. "Hello mister Shindou, I'm Ono Fuyuka from the Tokyo Academic Hospital. Do you know where you are?" Shindou looked around with a pair of dull orbs. _They had told him, but where was he really again?_ Fuyuka took this as a no and started explaining the situation again.

"You see mister Shindou, you can't stay here in this hospital because here they don't have the techniques to help you. That's why I'm going to bring you to the Tokyo Academic Hospital where you'll be treated by Doctor Anderson and Doctor Kirino."

She looked on her watch and told Shindou they had to go, the ambulance they were going by was ready. Two other nurses from the section pulled Shindou's bed off the brakes and transported him to the elevator.

They had travelled by ambulance with Shindou tightly fastened to the brancard with snap locks. The brunette had fallen asleep due to a quite exhausting morning. His brian hadn't been really active for a few days and still had an aftertaste of his severe concussion. Fuyuka had tried to talk to him for a short time, but stopped when she noticed that Shindou's replies were getting shorter and he was dozing off. Not long after that he was peacefully asleep.

After his hearing college Kirino saw his homeroom teacher standing in the doorway. When he recieved a small gesture from him Kirino knew what he meant.

He was here.

And without thinking Kirino followed Makoshima to the other side of the hospital, the side where the ambulance entrance was. Kirino watched as a young woman with purple hair handed Shindou's dossier over to Doctor Makoshima. He approached the two when his teacher gestured him by waving his hand back and forth. "This is doctor Ono Fuyuka from the Tokyo Academic Hospital". Kirino felt the doctor's hand on his back and looked down in response. After patting his back a few times, he introduced the physiotherapist in training. "This is Kirino Ranmaru, our best student of the physiotherapy classes in history of this hospital" he praised.

"I'm not really..." Kirino protested and brushed Makoshima's hand off his back. He opened his mouth to undo the words Makoshima said, but suddenly his attention was caught by the ambulance behind Fuyuka. He was silent for a second before he changed the subject. "Where is he?" Kirino asked Fuyuka. "Shindou Takuto?" she replied with another question. Kirino nodded and inspected the inside of the ambulance. He had never really seen one on the inside and he wondered if he should be happy for that. The doctors in there arrive first at bloody accidents and crime scenes. Or maybe he watched too much tv. Kirino wasn't really fond of blood, honestly he couldn't even stand it so he'd rather stay with his physiotherapy than to help at the emergency care.

"They transferred him to his new room where they're momentarily taking care of him," Fuyuka told him then, "it hasn't been too long since he was on the medium care." Kirino's breath faltered and he cleared his throat to mask his worries from them. Patients in critique and unstable conditions would go to the intensive care. People with less live threatening conditions stay in a lower section; the medium care. However these people are still weak and fragile so there has to be taken care of them twenty-four hours a day as well.

As much as he wanted to run to Shindou's room and see him, embrace him and maybe even kiss him, Kirino accepted that he had to wait. Getting impatient would be suspicious and he didn't want anyone to learn that he knew Shindou, no matter how selfish that was.

Makoshima browsed through Shindou's dossier and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't doctor Anderson be here by now?" he asked, "we were asked to come, why isn't he here?" Fuyuka stood now next to Kirino's teacher and looked and the place where he placed his finger. _Probably on the picture or some information about doctor Anderson, _Kirino thought. He wasn't really interested in doctor Anderson honestly, thinking he had nothing to do with that person. If he only knew how wrong he was.

"No," Fuyuka replied, "doctor Anderson is in his private Clinique at this very moment. He'll be here later today to meet his patient." She turned to Kirino. "I want you to be in the room during the meeting, of course you also have to meet him yourself but place yourself into the shoes of your patient. Think of what he's gone through and be careful, naturally doctor Anderson will help you as Shindou's psychiatrist." Kirino nodded in response to the assistant surgeon.

Kirinio's teacher clapped his hands, "well then Kirino, you have to be at the nurse room at five o'clock. We'll assemble there and look through mister Shindou's dossier together with doctor Anderson. Now you have to go back to your classes."

Kirino said goodbye to the two and walked back to the other side of the hospital. In the doorway of his next class stood Kariya, ready to hear Kirino out about Shindou.

Shindou had been transferred to the rehabilitation section of the Tokyo Academic Hospital. Since he got there his brains finally started to awaken a little. Nurses came to guide him from the ambulance through several corridors to his new room. He had to admit he got a little disoriented and dizzy from the turns, the only time he could recover a little was in the elevator. He wondered what had happened in the past few days, the only thing he remembered before waking up in the hospital was water, a crash, his head banging into something that felt like concrete and air being pressed out of his lungs. Then how did he end up here?

Honestly Shindou hadn't been feeling worse than this the past few days. Even though he didn't remember much from them. The trip by ambulance wasn't one to repeat as well, he complained about headaches and nausea a couple of times and eventually fell into a deep slumber. Once he woke up they had already arrived the ambulance entrance of the Tokyo Academic Hospital. Fuyuka told him she would probably frequently see him around. He didn't understand why she said that but accepted that asking wouldn't lead to better answers.

Talking about answers, the brunette has enough questions. However he didn't have much time to daydream about them. A couple of nurses had entered the room and asked Shindou if they could examine him. He told them that they could do whatever they had to do.

The first and oldest introduced himself as Gouenji Katsuya, it was a man with dark grey hair with some weird highlights and a rather dark skin. He wore glasses and a white coat like everyone else. Behind him stood a young woman, he introduced her as one of his students. "She isn't going to examine you, mister Shindou, she will only watch and make notes for your dossier which we will hand over to your psychiatrist and physiotherapist later today." He smiled to Shindou and asked his student to close the curtain around Shindou's bed which make him feel trapped and he stared and the doctor with his eyes wide open.

"Shall we start with your head? You must've hit it quite hard" Katsuya asked him. Shindou nodded and decided that he could trust him. He pushed himself up with his arms, leaning on them to make space for Doctor Shuuya to look at his head. Katsuya started to unwind the bandage from his head. When he was done doing so he folded the bandage and Shindou looked at the bloody cloth in horror, shocked to see his own blood on it. Katsuya put in on the desk next to the bed. Shindou could see all kinds of materials on it, a mini flashlight, a scissor, a fresh bandage and some tape. Katsuya carried a stethoscope around his neck and the brunette wondered if he was going to use it.

The doctor leaned a bit forward so make sure he could reach Shindou's head well enough and inspected the wound on the right side of his head. Shindou tried to look at doctor Shuuya's face but the latter placed two fingers on his patient's cheek and told him to keep his head still. He could feel the doctor's experienced fingers inspect his head as Katsuya leaned closer. He sighed deeply, "that's one nasty wound. Give me some alcohol please." His student brought him a little bottle - with alcohol Shindou assumed. But it wasn't to drink, the doctor poured a some on a pluck of cotton wool. "This could sting a little, but that's normal" he warned Shindou and started to clean the wound. At first Shindou didn't feel anything, only the alcohol absorbing the warmth of his head. Then, he felt it. Stinging pains on the right side of his head. He took a deep breath and tried to think of something to ignore the pain.

Katsuya took another pluck of cotton wool and pressed it against Shindou's head. When he removed it Shindou saw a part of the white pluck had turned red. He wasn't sure if it was his suddenly throbbing head or a fear of blood, but either way the strength flowed out of his arms and he fell back. Shindou saw his surroundings change, the walls turned into waterfalls and filled the room with water. The doctor and his assistant turned into dark, wooden groynes. He took large gulps of air for as long as his head wasn't in the water. The water grew slowly but surely darker and darker as it filled the hospital chamber.

Doctor Shuuya dropped everything in his hands and placed his hands on each side of Shindou's face, looking into his patient's eyes. He then pulled away and took the flashlight of the desk. His student watched as he turned it on and shone into the brunette's eye. A moment later he turned it off and put his hand on the boy's forehead. "He's experiencing hallucinations" he told his assistant. "Probably caused by his trauma."

Slowly shaking the boy, he tried to help him back to his senses, "come on kid. Can you hear me?"

ermm I hope it looks like I learned something from the tips to make it slower and I think it turned out kind of wel idk?please review with whatever you think of it


	5. Chapter 5: Long waited Reunion

**Last chapter was posted on the 25th of December. Just how disappointing is this? wow**

**note: before yelling "BUT PEOPLE WITH PARAPLEGIA CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING IN THEIR LEGS!"**

**shut up**

**it's called phantom pain, that's pain in body parts where you can no longer feel pain**

**btw**

**I didn't use any medical source for this chapter, I just have this Advanced Biology book I quoted the patellar reflex part from. Yes I gave Kirino that book. It's developed by the university of Oxford in Great Britain and I use it for my biology tests. Look it up on google if you want.**

**Another thing, on Friday the 22th next week I'm going to have surgery for my foot, after that I won't be able to walk for 2 weeks. Experiences from that will probably be used in the coming chapters.**

**that's it, have a nice day**

...

Chapter 5: Long waited Reunion

Kirino swore he had never been more impatient and the classroom had never felt so much more like prison. He hadn't been paying attention to anything around him almost since the point he came back to his classes. Of course he tried to concentrate for just a little amount of time before he started doodling stars of a piece of paper. Not the best way to spend his time, but he thought it was an appropriate excuse for himself to not be reminded of Shindou. Especially not when the paragraph was coincidentally about the spine cord. While he drew another star Kirino thought of how Kariya wandered off disappointed when Kirino refused to tell him anything about Shindou - not that he really could. _And again he was thinking about the brunette. _He promised himself not to think of him anymore until he had seen him with his own eyes because otherwise he might have had high expectations which could unwrap a whole lot different than he thought.

The physiotherapist was surprised when the door of the college flew open and Kariya stormed in. The boy didn't even bother closing the door as everyone stared at him. Kirino tried to his behind his enormous _Advanced Biology_ textbook. _You've done it again,_ he thought. "Young man," the teacher said, "what do you think you're doing? You're interrupting my lesson." Kariya shrugged nonchalantly "oh don't mind me. I've only come to kidnap one of your students." A small laughter was heard from a couple of students as they found the intruder very entertaining.

His eye then fell on Kirino and he started moving up to his seat. Kariya pushed the physiotherapist's _Advanced Biology _book away from Kirino's face. "What do you want?" Kirino asked visibly annoyed. And at that moment the teacher decided that it was time for Kariya to go. "Hey you, I don't tolerate you interrupting my lesson. I wish you to leave right now." Kariya didn't seem to agree with this and whined, "but I haven't even told him yet. Just give me five minutes and we'll be gone."

The professor raised an eyebrow, "we? You mean..." However Kariya had already turned to Kirino who hid behind his book again in embarrassment. "Why did you have to say that?" he mumbled.

Then suddenly Kariya's expression changed, his mocking smile turned into a stern look and Kirino wondered why. "I've heard that Shindou-kun was hallucinating," he then told the older boy. Kirino was utterly surprised by the serious message from the future nurse. But then the surprise turned into anxiousness. "What?!" he asked. Kariya shrugged to emphasize that he didn't know much either, "I just heard it from the nursery section. Some say they heard him screaming in the corridor, though that might be just bluff." Kirino tossed his _Advanced Biology _book on his desk and stood up. He raised his hand while speaking, "professor, may I please leave? Something happened to my... erm, patient!" The teacher frowned, "is there something only you can do to help your patient?" The young physiotherapist lowered his head in denying, "no but-" She waved him away. "Then I can't let you go. And tell your little friend to leave, I'm sure they can handle it." Kariya objected, "come on, can't you just make one exception?"

She shook her head. "Not a chance. If I make an exception for you I can make exceptions for everyone. Now Kirino is staying here and you are going back to work. I'll let you get away with interrupting my lesson only this once."

Kariya reluctantly left the classroom, but not before entertaining his new fans one last time by giving the teacher a weird look while walking out the door. Kirino sighed deeply and glanced at the clock again. It was like he had stolen the key of his prison cell, but it was stolen before he could use it.

...

Shindou felt dreadful, he had just woken up from one of the worst dreams he ever had but couldn't remember much of it. His covers were drenched with sweat and so was his hospital gown. Slightly panting, he opened his eyes to see at least four faces above his bed. The smell of pure alcohol reached his nose. "Kid," one of the unfamiliar faces spoke to him. "Are you with me?" He nodded slowly as if needing to think about it first. He received reassuring smiles from them. While identifying the strangers' faces, he noticed the devices they had attached him to. "Where am I?" he asked them, Shindou wasn't really sure it was a smart thing to ask since it gave away his confusion. _What if he was there for quite a while but he didn't remember he was? Then they would think he had some kind of brain damage. Or was that exactly what happened? _"You're on the medium care. Back there you were too close to a real seizure we were informed. With that your heart rate raised a bit to the high side so we wanted to keep a closer look on you. Your stats are back to normal now so you'll be able go back to your room in no time." Shindou contently closed his eyes after the explanation. It was okay, it all made sense. "However," the doctor continued and bit by bit Shindou's hopes shattered. "You look a little too confused for my liking so I want to get a scan of that head of yours to see if there's any brain damage. It didn't look like that earlier but we can never be too careful."

"I don't see why that's necessary, I'm fine," Shindou objected. He wasn't in for a brain scan, afraid he would have indeed brain damage. He was fine really, a little seizure or some hallucinations were not that big of a problem, but brain damage. What would that mean for his future - despite of what he's already gotten himself into? Nobody could tell him what happened and how he exactly ended up here like this. The pain in his head had subsided probably due to painkillers or anaesthetics. Talking about those, they really did a bad job since he assumed his legs were broken and his bottom side hurt like hell. Only the casts - which were annoying as hell as he remembered from last time he had to wear one - seemed to have eluded his pressure senses. Realizing he checked if his body parts were still functioning the umpteenth time Shindou looked at the doctor.

Said sighed "alright then, we can only do a brain scan if we have your permission, but if you change your mind there's always room to do it." Shindou averted his gaze from the doctor, uninterested. The man frowned briefly, "let's get you back to your room then."

...

After his lessons were finally over Kirino rushed to the nursery section to interrogate Kariya. However, the latter was nowhere to be found. After asking some nurses around and getting several different answers he concluded it would be too hard to find Kariya and made his way to Makoshima's office to hear his story. Arriving there, he knocked on the door and got a muffled "_come in"_ in response. Hesitating if he really wanted to know, Kirino opened the door and walked in. His homeroom teacher was sitting behind his desk with his glasses on the tip of his nose and a pen in the corner of his mouth, typing on his computer. He looked up and took the pen out of his mouth. "Ah, Kirino. Good to see you. How have you been doing?" The young physiotherapist decided directly get to the point. "I'm fine, and I see you're also doing well sir. I've come to ask what happened with my-" _How do I call him? _"My erm," _patient sounds so distant but I can't call him Shindou. _

"You mean Shindou Takuto." Makoshima said. "Yes, around one o'clock we got the message that they transferred him to the medium care." He folded his hands in front of him in his desk. Kirino began to feel sick to his stomach. "Was it that serious? I mean the medium care is for-" "People we'd like to keep an eye on yes, but in this case that was barely necessary. You see, the nursery section decided to keep him there until he had calmed down. That's what you wanted to know right? More I cannot tell you." A little smile broke through Kirino's stern facial expression. It was nothing serious. "Oh and Kirino, it's good you're here because I wanted to talk to you about your meeting with your patient and doctor Anderson today. It's very important that you communicate with him about what's the best for your patient."

At that moment the door opened and a young man came in. He had dark blonde hair and gray eyes, was taller than Kirino and carried a small black briefcase. His clothing was normal, black pants matching with a black blouse and brown leather shoes. Just as Kirino wondered who it could be, Makoshima spoke. "Ah, John. We were talking about you just a second ago." He turned to Kirino, "this is doctor John Anderson. John, this is Kirino Ranmaru, you'll be treating a patient together." Dr. Anderson smiled politely at Kirino and offered him his hand. A soft handshake was all Kirino needed to know he would like the man. He didn't like people with a handshake too firm, but also not too weak and he was convinced it says a lot about people.

John put down his briefcase against the side of Makoshima's desk and said put the pen back into his mouth. "Wait a sec, I need to print this." He mumbled as the printer next to his computer sucked one of the papers in. Another minute later he put the papers together in a folder, which he put on his desk in front of Kirino and John. "A police report?" Dr. Anderson asked him. The teacher nodded, "they're not sure yet if it was an accident and it was caused by the wind, or it was planned by someone. In which case it is murder." Kirino looked at the report and then back at Makoshima. "I don't understand, are you saying someone died in that accident?" Anderson looked quite surprised and frowned, "you didn't see it on the local news or in the newspapers? There were three people involved in the accident. One managed to get out on his own, the others they had to get out with the help of the fire department. Both weren't breathing and for one of them it was already too late."

...

Shindou was staring at the ceiling and sighed deeply. He had counted all the squares on the ceiling already five or six times. To put it simple, he was bored. Because of his corset he couldn't sit up, meaning he couldn't properly look around in his room, not to mention look out the window. The only part he could see were the railing with the curtains above him, the ceiling of course, and if he turned his head far enough the movable nightstand. On the ceiling was also a small TV installed. Even though he wanted to watch TV, the remote was on his nightstand which was too far to reach and calling a nurse wasn't worth it. He didn't know what his condition was despite what he felt, but he didn't feel much. Only a bandage wrapped around his head and the upper part of his corset. The pain in his legs was permanent he concluded since it didn't react to the painkillers he received from the doctors.

To the brunette's relievement the door finally opened and three men came in. Two of them he had never seen, one - the oldest - had brown-reddish hair and wore a long white jacket, like all doctors. The other didn't look to be native, he had lighter hair and eyes. His clothes also were a bit less formal. However the third- Shindou's held his breath in shock. _Was it really him?_ Azure blue eyes stared back at him, enclosed by pink hair tied into two tails. His hair was shorter than Shindou remembered, but it was definitely him. The oldest of the three started to speak. "Hello mister Shindou, we finally meet. I'm doctor Makoshima, you'll be under my supervision while you're here." The extended his hand and gestured at the other unknown man, "this is John Anderson, your psychiatrist." Then he motioned to the one he did indeed know, but didn't want to see. "And this is Kirino Ranmaru, he'll be your physiotherapist as an exam in his study."

Shindou avoided sharing eye contact with his ex-friend, even though he could feel the student staring at him. He was furious with him ever since he abandoned him. However he didn't have time to be angry because Makoshima kept talking to him so he had to pay attention to him. After Dr. Makoshima was finished Dr. Anderson told him about the importance of psychological support after an accident and asked him if he could remember anything. Shindou grew a bit annoyed by how curious everyone was. "Actually," he spoke "I don't remember more than a crash, water and stabbing pain." He knew it wasn't really helpful but it was the only thing he had been able to figure out until now. Anderson moved a bit closer. "I heard you had hallucinations earlier today, those might have been caused by panic and triggered by the memories of the accident somewhere in your unconsciousness."

Shindou simply shook his head, which he immediately regretted because of the sudden sting in his head. Anderson finished writing in his folder and smiled gently. "That's all I need for now," he then nodded to Kirino, who looked a bit nervous "he's all yours."

There was a moment of silence before the future physiotherapist spoke. "Yes, of course," before he clumsily opened his folder.


End file.
